colorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Цвет
thumb|328x328px|right|Закат Цвет — качественная субъективная характеристика электромагнитного излучения оптического диапазона, определяемая на основании возникающего физиологического зрительного ощущения и зависящая от ряда физических, физиологических и психологических факторов. Восприятие цвета определяется индивидуальностью человека, а также спектральным составом, цветовым и яркостным контрастом с окружающими источниками света, а также несветящимися объектами. Очень важны такие явления, как метамерия, индивидуальные наследственные особенности человеческого глаза (степень экспрессии полиморфных зрительных пигментов) и психики. Говоря простым языком, цвет — это ощущение, которое получает человек при попадании ему в глаз световых лучей. Поток света с одним и тем же спектральным составом вызовет разные ощущения у разных людей в силу того, что у них различаются характеристики восприятия глаза, и для каждого из них цвет будет разным. Отсюда следует, что споры, «какой цвет на самом деле», бессмысленны — смысл имеет только измерение того, каков «на самом деле» состав излучения. Введение Субъективно воспринимаемый зрением цвет излучения зависит от его спектра, от психофизиологического состояния человека (влияют: фоновый свет/цвет, его цветовая температура; зрительная адаптация), и от специфических свойств индивидуального глаза (дальтонизм). См. также Психология восприятия цвета. Различают ахроматические цвета (белый, серый, чёрный) и хроматические, а также спектральные и неспектральные (пурпурные оттенки). Неоднозначность понятия «цвет» и восприятие цветов 677x677px|thumb|Спектр на экране монитора (справа добавлен [[#Другие цвета, в том числе неспектральные|неспектральный пурпурный участок). Яркость на красном, зелёном и синем прямоугольниках под спектром показывает относительную интенсивность ощущения на каждом из трёх независимых типов колбочек — рецепторов человеческого зрения.]] Понятие «цвет» имеет 2 смысла: оно может относиться как к психологическому ощущению, вызванному отражением света от некого объекта (оранжевый апельсин), так и быть однозначной характеристикой самих источников света (оранжевый свет). В первом случае речь идёт о субъективно воспринимаемом цвете, зависящем от множества параметров, во втором — исключительно длине волны наблюдаемого излучения. Соответствие объективной длины волны субъективному цветовому ощущению может варьироваться, поэтому свет с одинаковой длиной волны может восприниматься как разные оттенки цвета. Различный спектральный состав света может давать одинаковый отклик на зрительных рецепторах (эффект метамерии цвета). Ощущение цвета зависит от комплекса физиологических, психологических и культурно-социальных факторов. Существует т. н. цветоведение — анализ процесса восприятия и различения цвета на основе систематизированных сведений из физики, физиологии и психологии. Носители разных культур по-разному воспринимают цвет объектов. В зависимости от важности тех или иных цветов и оттенков в обыденной жизни народа, некоторые из них могут иметь большее или меньшее отражение в языке. Способность цветораспознавания имеет динамику в зависимости от возраста человека. Сочетания цветов воспринимаются гармоничными (гармонирующими) либо нет. Субъективный аспект восприятия цвета известен также как квалиа. Существует цветотерапия — лечение цветом. Физиология восприятия цвета thumb|400px|right|Средние нормализованные спектральные характеристики чувствительности цветовых [[рецепторов человека — колбочек. Штриховой линией показана чувствительность палочек — рецепторов сумеречного зрения. Ось длин волн на графике имеет логарифмический масштаб]] Ощущение цвета возникает в мозге при возбуждении и торможении цветочувствительных клеток — рецепторов глазной сетчатки человека или животного, — колбочек. У человека и приматов существует три вида колбочек, различающихся по спектральной чувствительности, — ρ (условно «красные»), γ (условно «зелёные») и β (условно «синие»), соответственно.Домасев М. В., Гнатюк С. П. Цвет, управление цветом, цветовые расчеты и измерения. СПб., Питер, 2009. Светочувствительность колбочек невысока, поэтому для хорошего восприятия цвета необходима достаточная освещённость или яркость. Наиболее богаты цветовыми рецепторами центральные части сетчатки. Каждое цветовое ощущение у человека может быть представлено в виде суммы ощущений этих трёх цветов (т. н. «трёхкомпонентная теория цветового зрения»). Установлено, что пресмыкающиеся, птицы и некоторые рыбы имеют более широкую область ощущаемого оптического излучения. Они воспринимают ближнее ультрафиолетовое излучение (300—380 нм), синюю, зелёную и красную часть спектра. При достижении необходимой для восприятия цвета яркости наиболее высокочувствительные рецепторы сумеречного зрения — палочки — автоматически отключаются. Субъективное восприятие цвета зависит также от яркости и скорости его изменения (увеличения или уменьшения), адаптации глаза к фоновому свету (см. цветовая температура), от цвета соседних объектов, наличия дальтонизма и других объективных факторов; а также от того, к какой культуре принадлежит данный человек (способности осознания имени цвета); и от других, ситуативных, психологических моментов. Спектральные цвета Непрерывный спектр thumb|400px|right|Непрерывный оптический спектр. Для мониторов с показателем [[Гамма-коррекция|гамма-коррекции 1.5.]] Непрерывный спектр цветов можно наблюдать на дифракционной решетке. Хорошей демонстрацией спектра является природное явление радуги. Цвета спектра и основные цвета Впервые непрерывный спектр на семь цветов разбил Исаак Ньютон. Это разбиение условно и во многом случайно. Скорее всего, Ньютон находился под действием европейской нумерологии и основывался на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…), что и послужило причиной выделения именно семи цветов. В XX веке Освальд Вирт предложил «октавную» систему (ввел 2 зелёных — холодный, морской и тёплый, травяной), но большого распространения она не нашла. Заметно, что цвета спектра, начинаясь с красного и проходя через оттенки противоположные, контрастные красному (зелёный, циан), затем переходят в фиолетовый цвет, снова приближающийся к красному. Такая близость видимого восприятия фиолетового и красного цветов связана с тем, что частоты, соответствующие фиолетовому спектру, приближаются к частотам, превышающим частоты красного ровно в два раза. Но сами эти последние указанные частоты находятся уже вне видимого спектра, поэтому мы не видим перехода от фиолетового снова к красному цвету, как это происходит в цветовом круге, в который включены неспектральные цвета, и где присутствует переход между красным и фиолетовым через пурпурные оттенки. Стоит отметить, что цвета, которые мы видим в таблице — смесь частот, излучаемых ячейками мониторов. Все цвета, которые мы можем получить на экране, будут являться суммой всего трёх цветов излучателей, используемых в мониторах. Именно таким образом воспоизводятся все цвета на экранах ЭЛТ, ЖК-дисплеев, плазменных панелей и т. д., а частота, соответствующая в спектре конкретному видимому цвету, может при этом отсутствовать. Практика художников наглядно показывала, что очень многие цвета и оттенки можно получить смешением небольшого количества красок. Стремление натурфилософов найти «первоосновы» всего на свете, анализируя явления природы, всё разложить «на элементы», привело к выделению «основных цветов». thumb|right|Аддитивное смешение цветов|328x328px В Англии основными цветами долго считали красный, жёлтый и синий, лишь в 1860 г. Максвелл ввёл аддитивную систему RGB (красный, зелёный, синий). Эта система в настоящее время доминирует в системах цветовоспроизведения для электронно-лучевых трубок (ЭЛТ) мониторов и телевизоров. В художественной практике существует устоявшаяся система цветов, не совпадающая с аддитивной системой Максвелла, использующейся в ЭЛТ. В этой системе в качестве основных цветов используются красный, жёлтый и синий. Использование жёлтого не удивительно, поскольку при смешении красок, в отличие от смешения лучей, светлота и насыщенность полученного цвета получается меньше чем у исходных красок, поэтому получить жёлтый, самый светлый цвет смешением других красок — невозможно. Если в системе RGB в определённых координатах спектр разделён основными цветами на три равные части, то в художественной практике частоты соответствующие основным и дополнительным цветам относятся определённым более сложным образом. Понятия чистых красного и жёлтого цветов здесь примерно совпадают с RGB, но чистый синий здесь более заметно отличается от системы Максвелла, относительно чистого синего которой это оттенок более близкий к голубому. Понятие чистого зелёного цвета также не совпадает с тем, который мы обычно видим при горении только зелёного люминофора ЭЛТ. В художественной практике под зелёным понимается самый пассивный цвет, являющийся дополнительным, контрастным самому активному — красному. В 1931 CIE разработала цветовую систему XYZ, называемую также «нормальная цветовая система». В 1951 г. Энди Мюллер предложил субтрактивную систему CMYK (сине-зелёный, пурпурный, жёлтый, чёрный), которая имела преимущества в полиграфии и цветной фотографии, и потому быстро «прижилась». Основные и дополнительные цвета 200px|right|thumb|[[Цветовой круг]] Было установлено, что оптическое смешение некоторых пар цветов может давать ощущение белого цвета. Дополнительными цветами (взаимодополнительными) называют пары противоположных цветов, дающих при смешении ахроматичекие оттенки, т.е оттенки серого цвета. В RGB триаде основных цветов Красный—Зелёный—Синий дополнительными являются соответственно Циан—Пурпурный—Жёлтый. На цветовом круге, строимом по RGB, эти цвета располагают оппозиционно, так что цвета обеих триад чередуются. В полиграфической практике в качестве основных используют разные наборы цветов. Мнемоника для цветов спектра и радуги в русском языке * К'аждый 'охотник ж'елает 'знать, г'де 'сидит ф'азан (вариант: 'где с'идит 'филин) * Ф'азан 'сидит, г'лаза 'закрыв, ж'елая 'очень к'ушать (цвета в обратном порядке) * 'Как о'днажды 'Жак-'з'вонарь г'оловою 'сшиб ф'онарь (варианты: 'головой с'ломал 'фонарь, г'ородской 'сломал ф'онарь) * 'Кот о'слу, 'жирафу, з'айке 'голубые с'шил 'фуфайки Чтобы вспомнить, где в полосе радуги расположен красный, следует читать цвета сверху вниз. То есть снаружи дуги радуги находится «начальный» красный цвет, а далее вниз и внутрь дуги — «конечный» фиолетовый цвет). Цвета цветового круга В системе RGB (красный—''зелёный''—синий) цвета разделяются на 12 основных тонов: 3 основных цвета, 3 дополнительных к основным, и ещё 6 промежуточных тонов. В следующей таблице показаны 12 цветов цветового круга, в котором в качестве основных используются красный, жёлтый и синий цвета (RYB). Цвета здесь подразделяются на основные (или цвета первого порядка), составные (цвета второго порядка) и сложные (третий порядок)Уилан Б., Гармония цвета: Новое руководство по созданию цветовых комбинаций / Б. Уилан; Пер. с англ. Г. Щёлоковой. — М.: ООО «Издательство Астрель»: ООО «Издательство АСТ», 2005. Ахроматические цвета Оттенки серого (в диапазоне белый — чёрный) носят парадоксальное название ахроматических (от отрицательная частица + — цвет, то есть бесцветных) цветов. Парадокс разрешается, когда становится ясно, что под «отсутствием цвета» здесь понимается, естественно, не отсутствие цвета как такового, а отсутствие цветового тона, конкретного оттенка спектра. Наиболее ярким ахроматическим цветом является белый, наиболее тёмным — чёрный. При максимальном снижении насыщенности любого хроматического цвета тон оттенка становится неразличимым, и цвет переходит в ахроматический. Характеристики цвета Каждый цвет обладает количественно измеряемыми физическими характеристиками (спектральный состав, яркость): Яркость Одинаково насыщенные оттенки, относимые к одному и тому же цвету спектра, могут отличаться друг от друга степенью яркости. К примеру, при уменьшении яркости синий цвет постепенно приближается к чёрному. Любой цвет при максимальном снижении яркости становится чёрным. Следует отметить, что яркость, как и прочие цветовые характеристики реального окрашенного объекта, значительно зависят от субъективных причин, обусловленных психологией восприятия. Светлота Степень близости цвета к беломуГоловко С. Б. Дизайн деловых периодических изданий: Учебное пособие / С. Б. Головко. — М.: ЮНИТИ-ДАНА, 2008. называют светлотой. Любой цвет при максимальном увеличении светлоты становится белым. Другое понятие светлоты относится не к конкретному цвету, а к оттенку спектра, тону. Цвета, имеющие различные тона при прочих равных характеристиках, воспринимаются нами с разной светлотой. Жёлтый тон сам по себе — самый светлый, а синий или сине-фиолетовый — самый тёмный. Насыщенность Насыщенность — степень отличия хроматического цвета от равного ему по светлоте ахроматического, «глубина» цвета. Два оттенка одного тона могут различаться степенью блёклости. При уменьшении насыщенности каждый хроматический цвет приближается к серому. Цветовой тон Цветовой тон — характеристика цвета, отвечающая за его положение в спектре: любой хроматический цвет может быть отнесён к какому-либо определённому спектральному цвету. Оттенки, имеющие одно и то же положение в спектре (но различающиеся, например, насыщенностью и яркостью), принадлежат к одному и тому же тону. При изменении тона, к примеру, синего цвета в зелёную сторону спектра он сменяется голубым, в обратную — фиолетовым. Иногда изменение цветового тона соотносят с «теплотой» цвета. Так, красные, оранжевые и жёлтые оттенки, как соответствующие огню и вызывающие соответствующие психофизиологические реакции, называют тёплыми тонами, голубые, синие и фиолетовые, как цвет воды и льда — холодными. Следует учесть, что восприятие «теплоты» цвета зависит как от субъективных психических и физиологических факторов (индивидуальные предпочтения, состояние наблюдателя, адаптация и др.), так и от объективных (наличие цветового фона и др.). Следует отличать физическую характеристику некоторых источников света — цветовую температуру от субъективного ощущения «теплоты» соответственного цвета. Цвет теплового излучения при повышении температуры проходит по «тёплым оттенкам» от красного через жёлтый к белому, но максимальную цветовую температуру имеет цвет циан. Другие цвета, в том числе неспектральные (См. более полный список цветов) Физико-химия цвета * Хромофор * Свет * Электромагнитный спектр * Спектральная плотность излучения * Цветовая яркость * Цветовая температура * Теория цвета * Батохромный сдвиг Колориметрия и воспроизведение цвета Связь цвета и спектральных цветов Существует несколько цветовых шкал, удобных для применения в различных отраслях. Для измерения цвета используют колориметры и спектрофотометры. На практике в промышленном производстве, полиграфии используются атласы цветов. right|thumb|250px|Диаграмма цветового пространства CIE 1931. На внешней линии, ограничивающей цветовое пространство, указаны длины волн спектральных (монохроматических) цветов, в нм. Применение цветов Цвет широко применяется как средство для управления вниманием человека. Некоторые сочетания цветов считаются более благоприятными (например, синий + жёлтый), другие — менее приемлемыми (например, красный + зелёный). Психология восприятия цвета объясняет, почему те или иные сочетания способны сильно воздействовать на восприятие и эмоции человека. * Искусство сочетания цветов называется колористика. Смешение и смешивание цветов * Смешение цветов * Колеровка Психология восприятия цвета * Имя цвета * Синестезия * Цветовая рифма * : Grey square optical illusion.svg|Параллелограммы А и В — одинакового цвета Same color illusion proof2.svg|Другой параллелограмм того же самого цвета соединяет те же два параллелограмма Grey square optical illusion line.png|Параллелограммы А и В, линия, проходящая через них — всё одного цвета Optical grey squares orange brown.svg|Верхний эллипс и нижний эллипс — одного цвета Цвет в исторической науке * Тинктуры — цвета в геральдике. См. также * Цвета RAL * Цвета HTML * Цветовой миксер * Список цветов ** Список устаревших названий цветов * Колоризация * К теории цвета Литература * Артюшин Л. Ф., Основы воспроизведения цвета в фотографии, кино и полиграфии, М., 1970; * Вавилов Н., Свет и цвет в природе; * Гуревич М. М., Цвет и его измерение, М. — Л., 1950; * Кустарёв А. К., Колориметрия цветного телевидения, М., 1967; * Ивенс Р. М., Введение в теорию цвета, пер. с англ., М., 1964; * * Шерцль В. И., О названиях цветов // «Филологические записки», Воронеж, 1873. * Уилан Б., Гармония цвета: Новое руководство по созданию цветовых комбинаций / Б. Уилан; Пер. с англ. Г. Щёлоковой. — М.: ООО «Издательство Астрель»: ООО «Издательство АСТ», 2005; * Яковлев Б., Цвет в живописи // Художник. 1961, № 3. С.27-31. * Wyszecki G., Stiles W. S., Color science, N. Y. — L. — Sydney, 1967. * Deane B. Judd and Gunter Wyszecki — Color in business, science and industry 1975, ISBN 0-471-45212-2 Ссылки * * Статья «Цвет» из Большой советской энциклопедии * Всё о цвете. Теория, применение. Инструменты подбора цвета, анализатор контрастности * [http://www.femto.com.ua/articles/part_2/4490.html Статья «Цвет» в Физической энциклопедии] * Словарь названий цветов и цветовых оттенков в русском языке * Спектральный калькулятор * Терминология цвета (различия в терминологии художников, фотографов и дизайнеров) На английском языке * Munsell Color Science Laboratory — лаборатория изучения цвета * Comparative Article examining Goethean and Newtonian Color — сравнение подхода Гёте и Ньютона к понятию цвета * Kruithof curve citation * Article by technical lighting manufacturer on rod/cone vision, with cites to literature * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry * Почему предметы имеют цвет? * Как построить цветовую схему * Why Should Engineers and Scientists Be Worried About Color? * Цвет, Контраст & Пространство в современном дизайне * Наука о цвете Примечания *